When Two Worlds Collide
by Caya-chan
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if Bunny from "Sailor Moon" and Miaka from "Fushigi Yugi" where to meet? Well, they do, and some strange things begin to happen. (This is also a continuation of my first 2 stories "The Past Reborn, Again & 2"
1. Introduction

**Introduction:**

Okay, so I finished my first two stories, The Past Reborn, Again and (by popular demand) The Past Reborn, Again: Book 2. So now I can work on my Sailor Moon/Fushigi Yugi crossover. I hope you all like it and don't get too confused. :)

So that you all know, this is a sequel to my other two stories, I just couldn't give up my characters. And I'll probably be writing a Fushigi Yugi fan fic that is a prequal (comes before) to this story.

Now to what this fanfic is based on. Like the other SM stories it has both anime and manga references. However, this one is so far removed from either that it shouldn't be a problem. Just remember the Sailor Moon Stars stuff never happened in my stories. But in regards to Fushigi Yugi (known as The Mysterious Play in English) it is based on the anime, all the way through to the first set of OVAs. The Eikoden OVA story is not part of this one. Like always I have included the chart for the names and ages of the characters in this story.

Just so you know, because there are sooooo many characters in this story (well over 20 I believe) I sometimes refer to them as the "scout group" and "Suzaku group." Now by scout I do not mean just the scouts, but all the people that have joined them (the 4 generals, the cats ext.). Likewise by Suzaku group I don't just mean the worries but everyone from FY. It just saves me the trouble of listing them all out.

Now for the disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will own the rights to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and all it's characters where created by Naoko Takeuchi. I only use her characters and do not claim them as my own. I do not, nor ever will own the rights to Fushigi Yugi. Fushigi Yugi and all it's characters where created by Yu Watase. I only use her characters and do not claim them as my own. However, all characters that I have created are mine, so do not use them without my permission. _Ummm..._ I think that's it.

Enjoy. :)


	2. Prolouge

**Prologue**

It's been almost two years sense Bunny graduated from High School. Life had been uneventful scout wise. Everyone was happy. Darien, Trista and the four Generals were now in graduate school. While Bunny and the inner scouts are in their second year of college. Rini and the Asteroid scouts are in the 30th Century.

Bunny and Darien are especially happy because they are starting to plan their wedding. Darien had proposed a few months earlier. Now all either of them could talk about is their upcoming wedding. They were planning it for June, only a few months away. Bunny and Darien were also planning on moving out of their apartment and into a house. The apartment was just to small to have all their friends over in, as they so liked to do.

Now, there are two other people in Tokyo who are also planing their June wedding, though they two couples didn't know each other. In fact this other couple hardly paid any attention to all the stuff about Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. They had had their own adventures and carried little about those of others.

Miaka and Taka hadn't been in The Universe of the Four Gods in close to four years. For a long time they had missed their friends, the Suzaku Worriers. However, about a year ago, Miaka and Taka had found the other Worriers reborn. It was a happy reunion. Unlike when Taka had been reborn, all the other worriers still had their memories. Now they could all be together again. Seeing as not only were the worriers reborn, but all their friends to, including Shoka and Hoki, the empress. Even Chichiri's fiancé and best friend were back.

So everyone was happy. Little did any of these people know that they would soon meet.


	3. Ch 1 Bunny and Miaka Meet

**Chapter 1: Bunny and Miaka Meet**

Bunny and Pearl were sitting in a both at the Crown Cafe in mid June. They were waiting for Darien and Jade. They were talking about this and that and didn't notice the two girls sitting in the both across the aisle from them. Miaka and Yui had, likewise, not noticed them.

Two waitresses came to the two booths at the same time. Bunny smiles and said, "I'd like a 3 scope chocolate sunday please." While across from her Miaka asks, "Can I please have a chocolate sunday?"

When the sundays were delivered Pearl looks at Bunny, "You know, we're meeting the guys here for lunch." At the exact same time Yui says to Miaka, "You know, we're meeting the guys here for lunch." The four girls jump and for the first time look at their neighbors, just as Miaka and Bunny say "But I'm hungry." This started Miaka and Bunny laughing.

Yui turned to Pearl, "Well it looks like we both have the same problem."

"Yup, a bottomless pit," Pearl agreed. "I'm Pearl. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Yui. My friend here is Miaka."

"And I'm Bunny," Bunny added, expecting the now normal response of surprise because they hadn't recognized Princess Serenity. To her relief Miaka and Yui just acted normal.

"So who are you meeting here?" Miaka asked, after she and Yui had joined Bunny and Pearl.

Bunny smiled and Pearl answered, "My boyfriend Jade and her fiancé Darien."

"What a coincidence," Yui exclaimed. "We're meeting my boyfriend Tetsuya and her fiancé Taka."

"That's weird," Bunny and Miaka said at the exact same time.

"No, you two are weird, eating ice cream sundays _before_ lunch," Pearl contradicted. She was ignored as Bunny and Miaka polished off their sundays.

While all this was happening, four people bumped into each other outside, on their way into the cafe. "Oh, excuse us," Darien said.

"No problem," Taka replied.

"You two seem to be in a hurry," Jade commented.

"Yeah, well we're meeting my girlfriend and his fiancé inside," Tetsuya admitted.

"Really?" Darien asked. "We're meeting his girlfriend and my fiancé. How strange."

"Yeah," Taka agreed. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you. I'm Taka and this is Tetsuya."

"I'm Darien and this is Jade. We better get inside before the girls get mad."

So that's how Darien, Jade, Tetsuya and Taka came to be walking in to the Crown Cafe at the same time. When they did come in Pearl and Yui looked up and waved, "Over hear." Pearl looked at Yui, "Who were you waving to?"

"My boyfriend. Who were you waving to?"

"My boyfriend. I wonder how they know each other?" Pearl posed.

They guys, needless to say, were wondering how the four girls came to be sitting together as they joined them. "Hi Buns," Darien said as he slid into the seat next to her. "Who are your new friends?"

"Hello Darien, Jade. These are Miaka and Yui," Bunny replied, pointing to them. "We just meet. So who are your new friends?"

Before Darien could answer Taka was sitting next to Miaka, "Hello, I'm Taka and this is Tetsuya. We meet Darien and Jade outside."

Miaka and Bunny looked at each other and started to giggle. "What's so funny?" Jade asked.

Pearl srugged, "It's just that a lot of strange coincidence have been happening between those two today."

"Like what?" Tetsuya wanted to know.

"Well," Yui explained. "First they both ordered chocolate sundays, before lunch. Then we discover that they are both meeting their fiancés here. And now we find out that you four meet outside. Maybe it's fate."

Bunny had stopped giggling by then, she looked at Darien, Pearl and Jade, "We do meet a lot of people because of our destinies." The other three nodded.

Instead of asking what she meant Miaka changed the subject, "So when are you planing the wedding for?"

Darien and Bunny smiled at each other. "Tomorrow," they answered together.

Then Bunny turned to Miaka, "How about you?"

Now it was Miaka and Taka's turn to smile at each other. "Next week."

Just then the waitress came over. They all ordered lunch, and the new comers were surprised at Bunny's and Miaka's appetites.

As they ate Yui laughed, "I never thought I'd meet anyone who could match Miaka's appetite."

Pearl laughed as well, "Nor did I think anyone could match Bunny's."

As they ate they all talked about the up coming weddings. They were all very excited about them. When they finished Bunny sighed happily, "It seems like we've been waiting for this for so long."

Miaka nodded agreement, "You're right. Just when I thought we were completely happy, something always happened."

That's when Yui and Pearl both realized that there was something _too_ similar about these two girls. Like maybe they both had a "secret adventure" that involved their loved ones. Yui was about to mention it when Pearl made a suggestion. "Why don't you four come over to our place. I think we might have more in common then we think." Everyone agreed and they all headed over to Bunny and Darien's apartment.

When they arrived at the apartment they were instantly greeted by a black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead. "Ohhh, what a cute cat," Miaka cooed. "Can I hold her?"

Bunny smiled as Luna jumped into Miaka's arms, much to Miaka's surprise and delight. "Her name is Luna. She can be very friendly, to the right people."

They all settled down in the living room. Luna jumped onto Bunny's shoulder. "There is something different about these four, but I can't place what it is," she whispered.

Bunny nodded then turned to her guest. "Well why don't we get to know each other," she suggested.

"Yes lets!" Miaka agreed. "We hardly know anything about you."

Bunny and her old friends were a little surprised by this. Ever since the Redeans had come two years ago, and their secret identities had been revealed, they had become use to everyone knowing who they were.

"You mean, you don't know who we are?" Darien asked.

Tetsuya shook his head, "Should we?"

Pearl giggled, "Well, everyone else knows us. Or at least those two, by name."

The others still were confused. Jade shook his head and smiled, "Haven't you guys heard of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion? Who commonly go by the names Bunny and Darien?"

The others thought about it. "I sort of remember hearing something about them," Yui finally answered. "Me too," Tetsuya agreed.

Bunny, Darien, Pearl and Jade laughed. This made the others a little uncomfortable. Bunny saw that and said, "It's okay. Actually it kind of refreshing, meeting some people who don't know who I am."

"So, you're a Princess?" Miaka asked. "Maybe the way Hotohori used to act isn't so unusual," she added more to herself.

"Hotohori?" Jade asked.

"It's a long story," Taka assured them. "Anyway, we're more interested in learning about the Prince and Princess here."

"Ours is a long story too," Darien explained.

"Yeah, over a thousand years long," Bunny murmured. "It all started when I lived on the Moon..." Now Bunny, Darien, Pearl and Jade explained all about the Moon Kingdom and the Golden Kingdom. Then about how Queen Mettalia came and everyone was reborn. After explaining about how everyone was reunited they ended with how the people of Tokyo found out about their secret identities.

"And since then there hasn't been any need for the Sailor Scouts," Bunny finished up.

"I find it some what amazing that you haven't heard about any of this," Luna admitted. They had also explained about the talking cats.

"Well, we've had some strange adventures of our own," Yui admitted.

"Yeah, very strange," Miaka agreed. "They all started when Yui and I found The Universe of the Four Gods in the National Library..." Now it was Miaka, Yui, Taka, and Tetsuya's turn to explain about going into the book and summoning the beast gods. Then how Miaka and Tamahome were reunited only to be pulled apart. They ended with how Miaka was then forced to choose between Tamahome and Taka, who then became one. And how everyone from the book had been reborn into reality.

"So now we are finally all back together," Miaka smiled.

"Wow, of all the stuff that's happened to us, at lest we've never been pulled to another world," Bunny recalled. "That must have been tough."

Miaka nodded, "Especially when Yui and I got separated at the beginning. But I think finding out I had magical powers would be harder."

For the rest of the day, they compared their different stories. They discussed the problems they had had, and tried to figure out what they would have done in the other persons place. One thing they all noticed though, were the many similarities between Bunny and Miaka. It was almost like they were twins or something.

Finally, they had to split up. After all, Bunny and Darien had a big day tomorrow. "You have to come to the wedding," Bunny insisted. "That way you can meet all of our friends."

"Well, alright," Miaka agreed. "We'll see you tomorrow then."


	4. Ch 2 Bunny and Darien's Wedding

**Chapter 2: Bunny and Darien's Wedding**

The next day was a little hectic for Bunny and her friends. Everyone was excited that the wedding they had been waiting for so long was finally going to happen. Pearl was Bunny's maid of honor, while the four inner scouts were her brides maids. Darien had chosen Helios as his best man.

They were having a simple ceremony. Though most of the people on Earth now knew who they were, Bunny and Darien didn't want a royal wedding. They held it outside, at Raye's temple. Only their closest friends and family were there. As well as Miaka, Taka, Yui and Tetsuya.

After the ceremony their was a grand reception. After all the formalities of it were over, Bunny ran up to Miaka.

"I'm glad you could make it," Bunny smiled.

"So am I. You look beautiful Bunny," Miaka complimented, making Bunny blush.

Bunny grabbed Miaka's hand, "Come on, I want to introduce you to all my friends." Bunny and Miaka went off laughing, while Taka, Yui and Tetsuya followed behind.

First Bunny found Pearl with Jade, Jet, Hotaru, Rini (who had come for the wedding) and Helios. "Everyone, I want you to meet my new friends," Bunny announced. "This is Miaka, Taka, Yui and Tetsuya. Well, you already know Pearl and Jade. These are Jet, Hotaru, Rini and Helios." Everyone said "Hi" to each other. Bunny and Pearl had already told them about meeting Miaka and the others.

Next, Bunny hunted down the inner scouts and their boyfriends. "Amy, Zoisite, Raye, Jadeite, Lita, Nephrite, Mina and Kunzite; these are the new friends I told you about Miaka, Taka, Yui and Tetsuya," Bunny introduced. By this time Darien had joined them. He helped them track down the outer scouts as well as the asteroid scouts, and introduce everyone.

"Wow Bunny, you sure do have a lot of friends," Yui laughed.

"I'm not done yet, there are two more people you have to meet," Bunny replied while scanning the crowed. "There they are. Miaka, Taka, Yui and Tetsuya let me introduce to you Molly and Melvin. We've been friends forever." Ever since the Redeans had come, Bunny had been very careful to include Molly and Melvin in any purely social gathering she had with her scouts friends.

"And I thought there were a lot of Suzaku warriors," Taka grinned. "But their nothing compared to the Sailor Scouts."

Everyone had to laugh at this. "It's hard to believe it used to be only the five of us," Mina remembered.

"How ever did we get along," Lita joked.

"Barely," Bunny laughed. "Remember, we keeped nearly killing ourselves in our final battles."

Miaka turned to Bunny, "Tomorrow afternoon you have to come and meet all of our friends. All of you."

Yui thought about this, "Hey, were are we all going to fit to have this meeting?"

Darien easily solved that problem, "Why doesn't everyone come to our new house tomorrow around 2 p.m.?" Everyone agreed to that. They all wanted to see this new house. Only Bunny, Darien, Pearl and Luna had seen inside so far.

After the reception everyone went home. Pearl and Luna were staying at the apartment for one more night. To give Bunny and Darien at lest a small honeymoon.

Bunny's and Darien's new house looked a lot like the one owned by Amara, Michelle and Trista. It was rather large, and had a good size rose garden around it.

Inside was very "homey." There was a living room, dinning room and kitchen, needless to say. Also, there was a library for all of Darien's books. Upstairs there was the master bedroom, as well as rooms for Pearl and Rini, when she was there. As well as a number of guest bedrooms. The living room was rather large. It could hold everyone easily.

When Bunny awoke she couldn't help but think that the day before had been a wonderful dream. But then she looked at her ring finger, and there was her wedding ring. She smiled to herself and turned to see if Darien was awake.

"Good morning Buns," Darien smiled.

"Good morning Darien," Bunny said, as she snuggled closer to her husband.

"You seem happy," Darien teased.

"And why shouldn't I be? A dream came true for me yesterday," Bunny replied. "Now I don't have to worry about anything coming between us ever again."

Darien smiled, "I'm glad you feel the same way as me." After that they got up and had breakfast. The had awoken some what late, and had to make sure that they were ready for when everyone arrived.

By 2 p.m. Darien and Bunny were eagerly awaiting their guests. Luna, Pearl, Jade, Jet, Hotaru, Rini and Helios were the first to arrive. They, however, were soon followed by the inner scouts and the four generals. The outer scouts and asteroid scouts arrived together, soon afterwards.

"What a lovely house," Michelle commented.

"I especially like the rose gardens," Helios praised.

"I'm glad you all like it," Darien said.

Bunny smiled, "Now all that we need are our new friends." Almost before she had finished speaking the door bell rang. Bunny ran to it and found Miaka and all her friends there.

"Hi," Miaka laughed. "Do you really have room for all of us?"

"Of course," Bunny laughed back. "You should of seen how many we could cram into our old apartment." Bunny lead the new arrivals into the living room.

"Well I guess I should introduce everyone," Miaka said. "Let's see… you all already know Yui, Taka and Tetsuya. So let's start with the Suzaku Seven: This is Hotohori, he was the Emperor, Nuriko who used to pretend he was a girl, Chichiri who trained as a monk, Tasuki the mountain bandit, Mitsukake the healer, and Chiriko the child genus." Everyone said "Hi." "Oh and this is Keiske, my older brother." All the scouts introduced themselves.

"You know, it's a good thing you have a house now Bunny," Rini teased. "I don't think we could have fit everyone into the apartment."

"Not unless they could become our size," Diana said. The new arrivals _had_ been warned about talking cats, but it still surprised them. Tama was especially interested and went up to Diana.

"And who is this cutie?" Hotaru wondered, who had always loved white cats.

"This is Tama," Mitsukake explained. "He may just be an ordinary cat, but he's very friendly." Diana, who had never been around many normal cats, found Tama to be a great playmate.

"Well, it looks like those two hit it off," Chiriko observed.

They all sat and talked for a while. They had plenty of things to discuss. Everyone was interested in everyone else's abilities. When Darien went to make tea Lita produced some of her homemade cookies to go with it.

"Ohhh, thank you Lita," Bunny cooed when she saw the cookies. "Miaka, you wouldn't believe what a good cook Lita is."

"I just hope you brought some extra," Nuriko teased. "Miaka's got one big appetite.

Bunny and Miaka smiled at each other. Lita laughed, "So I've been told. Though I'm not sure I believe that anyone has as big an appetite as Bunny." Bunny and Miaka eagerly proved that they were equal when it came to polishing off the cookies, though they did leave the others some.

"You know, it really does seem strange. All of us meeting, just before the weddings," Amy observed.

"You're right," Keiske agreed. "There must be a reason for it."

Chichiri looked up, "It's to bad we can't ask Tai Itsukun. I bet she would know if there was a reason for us meeting. No Da."

"Well, maybe we can ask Queen Serenity," Raye thought aloud. "She generally knows what's going on."

Bunny was glad to see that everyone was getting along. But then she noticed that Tasuki seemed a little uncomfortable. She went over to him, and Miaka, noticing this, went as well.

"Hey Tasuki. Aren't you having fun?" Bunny asked.

Tasuki looked up and smiled, "Yeah. It's just, I don't like..."

Miaka interrupted him, "Tasuki! You promised you wouldn't say that anymore." Bunny wandered what she was talking about. "You see, Tasuki has never really liked girls." Miaka glares at Tasuki. "So being around so many is probably a little unsettling for him. But he promised my, after we first summoned Suzaku that he wouldn't say 'I don't like girls' anymore."

Bunny smiled, "So why don't you like girls Tasuki. It's not like we bite or anything."

Tasuki had to smile at this, "Yeah, I know. But I had a lot of sisters growing up, and whenever I get mixed up with girls I always seem to have to fight to protect them."

"Well, that's not a problem here," Bunny laughed. "Us Sailor Scouts can fight for ourselves."

As they had their tea and cookies Hotohori wondered, "Who is this Queen Serenity?"

All the scouts and their old friends sighed. Bunny started things off by asking, "How much have they told you about us?"

"Well," Chiriko stated, "they told us that you are the Sailor Scouts. And about how you've fought all these battles. Also, how you and Darien will rule the world one day. And of course they warned us about the talking cats."

"Okay, so you all know about us, but not our past," Darien summed up. The Suzaku seven nodded.

"Well, Queen Serenity was Bunny's mother, over a thousand years ago," Amy explained.

"See, we have a lived before, just like most of you," Trista started. "It was during the Silver Millennium, and this solar system had two kingdoms, the Moon Kingdom ruled by Queen Serenity and her daughter Princess Serenity, and the Golden Kingdom lead by Prince Endymion."

"Wow, so not only will you rule in your future but you ruled in the past," Chichiri said. "And you can still contact Queen Serenity? No Da."

"Yup," Pearl affirmed. "In fact it's really easy, all we have to do is go to the Moon."

Everyone from the Suzaku group started to laugh. They thought Pearl was joking because they didn't see anything easy about going to the Moon. "Go… to the… Moon," Yui gasped. "You're joking, right?"

The scouts all looked at them seriously. "No, we really can go to the Moon, quit easily," Luna stated.

The Suzaku group was still a little skeptical. Finally Keiske said, "Hey, is going to the moon really so much more unbelievable then a teenage girl going into a library book?" They all had to agree it wasn't.

"Hey, about that book. What did you call it? The Universe of the Four Gods. Do you still have it?" Darien asked.

"Yeah, actually I do," Miaka answered. "I even brought it with me today." Miaka reached into her bag and pulled out, not only the book but a scroll as well. She handed them book to Darien. "That's the book Yui and I were originally dragged into. As far as we know it can't be destroyed."

"So what's that scroll?" Zoisite inquired.

"Oh, this is the scroll Taka and I got pulled into later on," Miaka explained.

Bunny and Darien were flipping through the book when Bunny noticed something. "Miaka, I thought you said that the picture of Suzaku was at the beginning?"

"Yeah, it was. Why?"

"Well, now it at least halfway through the book."

"Oh that," Taka smiled. "Yeah, well you see, the book started at the beginning for the first three priestesses. Because Yui, the priestess of Seryiu was in the book at the same time as Miaka it didn't start over for her. But when Miaka was finished all of the stories ended up in the book in the order they happened."

"Actually, it was fun reading about what happened to the other priestesses," Yui commented. "Specially since we already knew a little about them. Though reading about what happened to us is a little depressing." Yui looked down and Miaka put her arm around her. Yui still felt bad about how she behaved in the book.

Bunny had an idea, "Hey Miaka, could I barrow the book and scroll? I'd love to read what happened to you and the other priestesses."

Miaka smiled, "Sure, but remember it's in old Chinese."

Bunny thought about that for a moment, then smiled, "That's okay, I'll just get Darien to read them to me." Bunny and Miaka laughed.

Taka turned to Darien, "Nice how they just assume we'll do whatever they want, isn't it?"

Darien nodded and smiled, "Well, we'd be crazy not to make them happy." He put his arm around Bunny and took the book in his other hand. "Well, it looks like we have some bedtime reading to do, Meatball Head." The scouts laughed at Darien's use of his old nickname for Bunny.

"Darien, I haven't heard her called that in a long time," Raye said. "Even I stopped using it, now that we don't fight anymore."

The others didn't get it. "Why was Bunny called Meatball Head?" Nuriko asked.

"That's easy, because her hair looks like a pair of meatballs," Darien explained. "And, believe it or not, when Bunny and I first meet we didn't like each other, at all!"

"No way!" Miaka cried. She looked at Bunny, "Tell me it's not true."

Bunny laughed, "Well… I guess it depend on what you call our 'first meeting.' Darien's talking about when we first meet in the present, and it's true. I thought he was a jerk and he thought I was an air head. Only, he called me Meatball Head instead. However, I told him that he could after recusing him from Beryl. He only uses it to tease me about stuff I don't know now." Bunny pocked Darien, "Like not being able to read old Chinese."

"Well, that's one thing we don't have in common," Miaka stated. "I liked Tamahome from the beginning. Though he did seem to be very greedy back then. He wanted payment for recusing Yui and I." Miaka glares at Taka.

"Hey, I had a family to think about," Taka tries to defend himself.

Miaka laughs, "Yeah, and if it wasn't for your greed we might never of met Hotohori."

"Yeah, or be thrown in prison," Taka reminded her. Everyone started to laugh.

"Okay, now I really want to read this book," Bunny said.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it," Yui commented. "But it's getting late and we should go." Everyone agreed. Soon only Pearl, Luna, Bunny and Darien were left. Rini and Diana had returned to the future earlier that evening.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed in my new room," Pearl smiles. "Good night Bunny, night Darien."

"Night Pearl," Bunny and Darien said.

"Well, I'll be with Pearl for a while," Luna said. "I can read the book later, I'm tired now." After getting a few pets from Bunny and Darien Luna joined Pearl.

Darien looked at Bunny, "So you want to start on The Universe of the Four Gods?"

"Yup, but lets read about Miaka and Yui first, then go back and read the others. I'm really curious about how she meet Hotohori now," Bunny suggested.

"Yeah, me too." So Bunny and Darien settled down in their bed and read about how Miaka and Yui were pulled into the book and didn't stop until after Miaka had agreed to be the Priestess of Suzaku.


	5. Ch 3 Getting to Know Each other

**Chapter 3: Getting to Know Each other**

The next morning Bunny, Darien and Pearl spent putting the house in order. They had to make sure everything was in just the right place. When they finished Pearl went off to meet Jade, Hotaru and Jet. Bunny and Darien decided to read some more of The Universe of the Four Gods. They read up to the part were Miaka gets sick.

"You know, I thought the scouts sometimes had weird starts to relationships," Darien posed.

"You're right," Bunny agreed. "But there nothing to how the Suzaku 7 meet their Priestess. I mean, Nuriko trying to steal Tamahome away from Miaka… that's just soooo funny, knowing that Nuriko is really a man."

"But remember, they didn't know." Darien reminded her. "I wonder when they found out?" Bunny and Darien looked at each other and shrugged

"Oh, I almost forgot, I promised to give Miaka a call today," Bunny suddenly said, "You don't mind if we girls hang out for awhile on our own, do you?"

Darien smiled, "Not a bit. But don't be gone too long, or I'll have to come looking for you."

Bunny looked up innocently, "Why would you do that?"

"Because I'd miss you Meatball head," Darien replied, gently pulling one of Bunny's pigtails.

So Bunny went and called Miaka. "Hey Miaka, it's me Bunny."

"Hi Bunny. Did you get Darien to let you out alone," Miaka teased.

"Yup. Oh, but I've got a violin lesson this afternoon..."

"Well, why don't I come and listen. I've heard your really talented, then we can do something afterwards?"

"Sounds great, I'll meet you at the park in 10 minute."

"Okay, see you there."

"Bye"

Bunny and Miaka meet at the park and went to Missiure Backman's studio. Miaka enjoyed listening to Bunny's lesson. She made a mental note to go to her next concert. When they finished they started walking around.

"So what do you want to do now?" Miaka asked.

"Do you play video games? I haven't played in ages," Bunny suggested.

"Sure, then we can stop at the cafe for some ice cream."

As they walked into Crown Arcades Bunny replied, "Actually, I know a different place for ice cream. I'll bring you there."

Bunny and Miaka played video games for about an hour. Miaka laughed at the fact that Bunny actually played the Sailor Scout video games. When they were done Bunny started bringing Miaka back to the park.

"So where is this great ice cream place?" Miaka asked.

"Just over there," Bunny pointed. "I know the owner."

When they arrived at Miss Caya's ice cream stand they were greeted with smiles and hugs. "Welcome Princess. I'm surprised to see you without Darien."

"Hi Miss Caya. And you know I want you to call me Bunny. Yeah, Darien is at home, I wanted some one on one time with my new friend Miaka."

"Hello Miaka, any friend of Bunny's is a friend of mine."

"Thank you. I can't wait to try your ice cream."

"Take your pick dear. I always give Bunny and her friends their ice cream for free."

"Really Bunny?" Miaka asked in disbelief.

"Well, sort of," Bunny replied. "I just have to play her one of my songs when I have my violin with me. Like today. So what song do you want today Miss Caya?"

Miss Caya thought about it, and decided on Carry on. Bunny played it and then the three of them sat down with their ice cream. Bunny and Miss Caya told Miaka how they meet and how the ice cream for a song arrangement started.

When they finished Miaka and Bunny wandered around the park talking. It was almost freaky how much they had in common. They could have talked for hours. When they got to the swings they sat down. Miaka turned to Bunny, "So how far have you gotten in The Universe of the Four Gods?"

"We've gotten to the part were you got sick. Right after you confronted Tamahome about your feelings."

"Wow, that seems like ages ago. You know, looking back that was the start of a lot of my trouble in the book. If I hadn't gotten sick I bet Yui would never have come in the book."

"What do you mean? What does you being sick have to do with Yui?"

Miaka smiled mischiefly, "Oh, you'll see, you'll see."

"Yeah, I'm sure I will," Bunny replied. "But it must have been difficult for you, the way Tamahome rejected you. I remember what it was like when Darien broke up with me."

Miaka nodded, "It was difficult, but I had a lot of other things on my mind to, like Hotohori's feelings."

"Right, that must have been confusing. I mean what girl wouldn't want to be an empress as well as a priestess?"

"Yeah, but I really loved Tamahome. And he figures out his true feelings soon enough."

"Now I can't wait to read more of that story."

"Hey, what do you think Taka and Darien are doing know?" Miaka suddenly asks.

"I don't know. Darien told me that if I was gone to long he'd come looking for me though." Bunny remarks.

"No way! That's what Taka told me," Miaka stated…

After Darien was sure that Bunny had left he called up Taka. "Hi Taka. It's Darien."

"Hey Darien. So I hear the girls are having some fun without us."

"Yeah, so I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out. We might as well have some fun too."

So Taka went over to Bunny and Darien's house. They had some tea and pretended not to be thinking of the girls, for about five minutes.

"So what do you think the girls are up to?" Taka asked.

Darien smiled, he was just about to say the same thing, "Well, I know that Bunny had a music lesson to go to."

"I'll bet they'll go to get food after that," Taka joked.

"Yup, and then they'll start talking about us; trading stories and laughing," Darien guessed.

"Then lets get them back," Taka suggests. "We can trade as many stories as they can I'll bet."

"Your on." Darien agreed. "So what was the funniest thing you ever saw Miaka do?"

"Ummm... that's probably when she eats so much that she can't talk. How bout you?"

"Well, Bunny once lost her shoe when she was walking down the street. That was really funny, but her shoe also hit me in the head. Tell me, can Miaka cook, at all?"

"Miaka, cook food that's really edible, not likely. I remember once I ate all the food she had cooked for us, because I felt really bad about something I'd done. How about Bunny?"

"As a rule, she can't cook. Though, surprisingly, she can make curry, though you should have seen my kitchen afterwards."

"So how did you and Bunny meet. In this world I mean."

"Well, I was just walking down the street one day, and suddenly I get hit in the face with a crumpled up test. Oh course I looked at it, and it was on of Bunny's famous 30's that she used to get all the time. So I teased her about it. That's when I first called her Meatball head. What about you and Miaka. How did you meet in the book?"

"From what I can tell Miaka and Yui had just gotten in the book when they got attacked by Slave Traders. Miaka had tried to save Yui from one, and ended up getting captured herself. So I came along and sent those guys on their way. Then I asked for payment."

"Wow, it's amazing either of them ever spoke to us again after the way we treated them at first," Darien remarked.

"Speak to me again. Miaka wouldn't leave me alone after she found me again. It was annoying," Taka laughed at the memory.

"Right, I remember that from the book," Darien laughs as well.

While Darien and Taka continue to trade stories, Luna listens. 'Wont the girls _love_ to hear what the guys had to say about them?' she thinks to herself. 'But to be fair, next time I'll tag along with the girls and tell the boys what they say.'

Bunny and Miaka had a great time trading stories about the guys, and their friends. Suddenly they looked at the sky and realized it was getting dark.

"I guess the guys don't really care how late we stay out," Miaka observed.

"Guess not. Come on, lets go to my house. We can call Taka and we'll all have diner together," Bunny suggested.

The guys had been in the middle of describing the most amount of food they had seen the girls eat at one time when they heard the front door close.

"Darien, I'm home," Bunny shouted. She turned to Miaka, "I never get tiered of saying that."

Taka looked out the window, "Wow, it's a lot later then I thought, Darien. I guess the girls will find out I've been here."

Darien got up to great Bunny, "Welcome home Buns. Hello Miaka, have you two been together this whole time."

"Yup, I hope you don't mind me being here," Miaka affirmed.

"I thought it would be fun to invite Taka over so we could all have dinner," Bunny explained.

Darien looked a little embarrassed, "Well, I can save you a phone call." They walked into the living room. "Taka's already here."

"Taka, what are you doing here?" Miaka wondered, as she went to get a kiss.

At that moment Luna jumped onto the back of the couch, "I can tell you what they've been doing."

"How long have you been there Luna?" Darien demanded.

"Long enough to tell these to girls what you two really think of them," Luna remarked.

Darien and Taka looked at each other, and knew that they were in trouble.

"So what have these two boys been talking about today, Luna?" Bunny inquired.

"Yeah, Luna. What do they say about us behind our backs?" Miaka added, as she and Bunny sat on the couch, ignoring the guys.

"Well, they talked about first meeting you two." Luna started off. "And about the funniest thing you do, and how you can't cook..."

"Hey, I can make curry!" Bunny retorted.

"I did make a point of saying that," Darien defend. "Taka tell her I said she could make curry."

Before Taka had a chance to answer Luna said, "It's true, he did say you could make curry. They also talked about how much you could eat."

Bunny and Miaka glared at the guys, like they were really angry; then they looked at each other and exploded into laughter. "It's true, we do eat a lot!" Miaka declared.

"Look at their faces. They thought we were really mad at them," Bunny gasped.

Now it was Darien and Taka's turn to glare at the girls. "You mean your not mad at us?" Taka wondered.

"Of course not, what do you think we talked about?" Miaka assured him, "The weather?" The two hysterical girls went over and kissed the boys.

"Yeah, if you don't get mad about us talking about you, why should we get mad about you talking about us?" Bunny reasoned.

After the two girls stopped laughing they all enjoyed a nice supper. As they were finishing up Pearl came home.

"Hi Bunny, Hi Darien," Pearl called from the hall.

Bunny poked her head out of the kitchen door, "Hi Pearl. Miaka and Taka are here. We just finished supper. So how was your day?"

Pearl smiled and blushed, "It was fine."

They all finished cleaning up from dinner. Then Miaka looked at the clock, "Oh, I hadn't realized it had gotten so late, we should be going."

"Okay, talk to you soon," Bunny said. And Miaka and Taka left. ":Sigh: That was a fun day."

Darien came over to Bunny, "So Buns, what do you want to do now?"

"Well, I'd love to read some more of The Universe of the Four Gods. See Miaka hinted at something and now I'm dying to know what happens."

Darien agreed and they curled up on the couch with the old book. They read it until they got to the part were Miaka returns to the book to find Yui.

"So that's what she meant," Bunny sighs. "Yui had to be pulled into the book to let Miaka out."

"I feel sorry for Yui though," Darien respond. "Now she's stuck in the book."


	6. Ch 4 Miaka and Taka's Wedding

**Chapter 4: Miaka and Taka's Wedding**

So the week went by. The Suzaku group and the scout group spent a lot of time together. The all got along really well. Bunny and Darien read The Universe of the Four Gods every night before they went to bed. They got to the part were Tamahome goes to Kuto and leaves Miaka the note.

Finally, the day of Miaka's wedding arrives. It was a small wedding, just family and friends (including all the scouts). Yui was Miaka's maid of honor and Nuriko was Taka's best man. They had an outdoor reception.

Bunny runs up to Miaka, "You are absolutely glowing."

Miaka giggles, "Thank you. I can't believe we're finally married."

"I know exactly how you feel," Bunny smiles.

Taka and Darien walk up to them. Darien turns to Taka, "So were are you to going to be living?"

Miaka starts to laugh. "Actually, we found an apartment," Taka responds.

"What's so funny Miaka?" Bunny insists.

Miaka tries to stop laughing to answer, "It's… your old… apartment."

This makes Bunny start laughing to, "Well… it is… a really nice… place."

Darien and Taka just give each other these looks like 'do these two do _any_thing but laugh?'

When it came time for the dancing Michelle and Amara start playing some beautiful music on the violin and piano. After a few songs Bunny goes up to them and whispers to them. They nod and Bunny makes an announcement, "Hello everyone. In case you don't know me, I'm Miaka's new friend Bunny. (Now normal reaction of shock that Princess Serenity is there.) I can tell that you all know my 'secret identity' of Princess Serenity. Anyhow, I would like to play one of my songs in honor of my new friends… 'My Only Love'." With that Bunny, Michelle and Amara all start the song. Miaka and Taka are surprised for a moment, they haven't herd Bunny play in public before, and then start to dance. One by one all the other couples start to dance. Surprisingly, Keiske asks Trista to dance, and she excepts.

After the song is over Bunny joins Darien, Miaka and Taka. "Thank you for playing that song for us," Miaka thanked, "It was lovely."

"Oh, it's no big deal," Bunny responded, blushing. "I enjoy playing my old song for my friends." That's when Bunny notices that Trista is dancing with someone. "Hey Darien, have you ever seen Trista dance before?"

Darien thinks about it, "Now that you mention it, I don't think so."

Miaka and Taka look over now, "Hey, she's dancing with Keisuke! I can't believe it." Miaka and Bunny are in stunned silence. Miaka recovers first, "Hey it's only a dance, right? It probably doesn't mean anything." The others nod agreement. However, for the rest of the reception where you saw Trista, Keisuke would be near by.

Soon, it was over and everyone was heading home. But first Bunny runs to talk to Trista. "Hey Trista."

"Hi Bunny," Trista replies.

"Have fun dancing today?" Bunny grinned.

Trista blushed, "Well, yeah. It was fun." Bunny was positively thrilled that Trista had found somebody, a boy somebody, to hang with. But she didn't want to pry so she just waved and left.

Meanwhile, Miaka had confronted her brother in a similar manner.

"Okay, so I liked dancing with her. Is that a crime?" Keisuke demanded.

Miaka laughed, "Not at all big brother. I'm happy for you." And before Keisuke could respond Miaka had skipped back over to Taka's side.

Bunny and Darien walked part of the way home with Miaka and Taka. For once the girls weren't laughing. In fact they were all enjoying some friendly silence. When they reached the corner were they had to split up Bunny and Miaka sighed happily. "See ya soon," Miaka said.

"Yeah, give me a call," Bunny answered. They waved and went their separate ways.

Miaka and Taka entered their new apartment and smiled. ":happy sigh: We finally have a place of our own," Miaka comments.

"Um-hum," Taka agrees, "Finally." And with that they went to bed.

When Bunny and Darien got home Darien adimaticaly reached for The Universe of the Four Gods. "So you want to read some more of this?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, but I got something I want to do first," Bunny responded. Darien was surprised and watched as Bunny got a pen, paper and an envelope. She sat down at the table and started writing.

'Dear Rini,

Hi sweety. :) How are things in the 30th century? Everything if fine here. Remember our new friends Miaka and Taka? Well their wedding was today. And guess what? We saw Trista dancing with Miaka's brother Keisuke! We were very surprised but also very happy. Anyway, hope your doing well. Give our best to everyone, and come visit whenever you want.

Love,

Bunny'

When she was done she let Darien read the note. Then she put it in the envelope and put "Rini" on it in big letters. Bunny then put the letter on Rini's bed. She knew that Luna-P would come and get it by morning. After she was all finished she joined Darien with the book. "I just thought I'd tell Rini about Trista. You know how close those two are."

With that, Darien started to read. Wanting to know what happens they didn't put the book down until Miaka and friends had meet the flute playing Chiriko. As Darien put the book down he said, "I didn't know that Chiriko played the flute."

Bunny shook her head, "Neither did I. And the way he's described doesn't sound much like the Chiriko that I know. Oh well, I'm sure it will all make since in the end. Good night."

Bunny kissed Darien and went to sleep. Darien put the book down and turned off the light. He kissed Bunny's forehead, "Good night Buns."


	7. Ch 5 Introducing Aburatsubo

**Chapter 5**: **Introducing Aburatsubo**

For the next couple of weeks everything went on normally. The two new couples couldn't be happier. And the new friends spent a lot of time together. However, there was one change… Keisuke and Trista were spending a lot of time together. This made everyone happy. These two deserved to have some romance in their lives.

Bunny and Darien continued to read The Universe of the Four Gods. They now understood why the flute playing Chiriko didn't sound like their Chiriko. In fact, they had already gotten to the part where they arrive in Genbu's country looking for the Shinzaho.

About two weeks after Miaka's wedding, Rini shows up. Much to everyone's surprise and glee.

"Rini, it's been a while," Bunny greets her future daughter.

Hotaru runs up to give Rini a hug, "I'm glad your back."

Rini smiles, "Yeah, I've been busy learning about becoming a queen. But Mom said I could stay awhile. She want's to hear all about this guy in Trista's life."

The three girls giggle. Bunny and Hotaru had been sending Rini regular updates on Trista and Keisuke.

Seeing as Rini wanted to see Trista and Keisuke together, Bunny decides to have a small welcome back party for Rini. She invites all the scouts and Suzaku group. Lita provides the refreshments.

Miaka and Taka are the first to arrive. "Hi everyone," they call.

Bunny runs to greet them, with Rini right behind her. "Hey guys. Remember Rini? You meet her at my wedding."

"Hi Rini," Miaka smiles. "It's nice to see you again."

Taka looks at Rini then at Bunny, then back to Rini. "You know what? You two look a lot alike."

Darien comes in and laughs, "Well, they should. They are mother and daughter."

Miaka and Taka gasp. "Mother and daughter. Ummm... Bunny, is there something you haven't told us?"

Bunny, Rini and Darien laugh. "No, no… See, Rini is from the future, the 30th century Crystal Tokyo. She came back for help from Sailor Moon once. That's how we meet."

The other's nodded. "I see," Taka response, "which means she's been in..."

"The future." Rini finishes. "I used to stay here more, it was a lot more fun. But now mom is teaching me about being Queen."

Miaka walks into the living room with Bunny, "I guess it's nice to already now what your daughter will be like."

Bunny smiled, "Yeah, but when she first came back she didn't know I was her mom. Boy did we fight."

"So Rini, how old are you? I'd guess about 12," Taka asks.

"I'm over 900-years-old," Rini answers, matter-of-factly.

Taka and Miaka gasp. Darien looks up, "Trust me, it's a long complicated story. She has been alive for over 900 years, but your right, she is a 12-year-old now."

Soon the other guest start to arrive. Rini was keeping watch for Trista. To her joy, Trista and Keiske did arrive together. But Rini didn't let them see her watching them.

Trista walks into the living room. "Puu!" Rini calls as she runs to Trista.

"Small Lady!" Trista responds as she hugs Rini. The use of their nicknames for each other forces the scouts to explain that Trista called Rini "Small Lady" because she is Princess Small Lady Serenity in Crystal Tokyo. And Rini calls Trista "Puu" because she's Sailor Pluto.

"It seems you two are pretty close," Keiske observes as he joins Trista.

Rini looks at Keiske questionably for a moment. "Yup, I used to think Puu was my only friend. I can be very protective of her." Rini then runs over to greet Hotaru.

Trista and Keiske walk over to Bunny. "Sounds like someone has been writing to Rini about me," Trista accuses.

Bunny tries to look innocent, "Why, whatever would I be telling Rini about you Trista?"

Miaka brakes down laughing, seeing Bunny's face, "Yeah, it's not like you have a new boyfriend or something," she adds.

Trista and Keiske just glare at the two of them. They have continually denied that they are dating. Always saying that "we are just friends."

Suddenly, the front door opens, "Little maiden!"

"Helios!" Rini squeals as she runs to him.

"It's been so long," Helios whispers.

"I'm sorry. I've been really busy lately," Rini explains.

"It's okay, it just means that the future me gets to see you more." Rini and Helios' relationship is kind of weird because of her constant time travel.

Miaka turns to Bunny, "You know, with a name like Rini, she sure does have a lot of nicknames."

Bunny laughs, "Actually, Rini is a nickname to. Her real name is Serenity, because she is the Moon Princess. Just like mine is. But we call her Rini so we don't get confused. Little Maiden is what Helios called her before he knew her true identity."

"Shess, how do you keep track of all the names?" Miaka wonders.

Bunny shrugs, "I don't know. The same way I used to keep track of my three lives I guess."

Everyone enjoyed the party. The Suzaku group hadn't really had a chance to get to know Rini yet. They all loved hearing about the future, and seeing some of the tricks Luna-P could do. Rini was pleased to note that Trista and Keiske were together the whole time. Finally it got late, and everyone started to go home.

"So how did you like your party, Rini," Darien inquired.

"I liked it a lot. Thanks you guys," Rini exclaimed. "Especially because I got to see Trista and Keiske together. Well, goodnight." Rini, Pearl, Luna and Diana all went up to bed.

"That was fun," Bunny commented. "Rini doesn't get to have a lot of her own partes, seeing as we have the same birthday."

"Your right Buns," Darien agreed. "Time for The Universe of the Four Gods?" Darien and Bunny settled down and read about Miaka being tested by the Genbu worriers, and discovering she had to get a second Shinzaho.

Meanwhile, Trista and Keiske were walking home together. Trista was telling him how she and Rini first meet. "I really liked having her visit me. She was the only one who did on a regular basis."

"Wow, being the guardian of the gate of time must have been very lonely," Keiske assumed.

Trista nodded, "It was. That's why I was so glad that I got to join Uranus and Neptune here. I can finally have a normal life."

"I'm not surprised," Keiske responded. "But, who looks after the gate now?"

"Oh, I'm still the guardian. It's kind of confusing. In the future I still spend a lot of time there, but not many people use it anyway. Most don't even know it exists," Trista explained.

They chatted until they had to go their separate ways. They paused for a moment, looking in each others eyes, then waved and went home. Trista had gone about a block when she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she gasped.

"No, no, it was my fault. I wasn't watching were I was going," the young man stated. He was tall, with blond hair and blue eyes. "My name is Aburatsubo."

"I'm Trista. It's a pleasure to meet you," Trista said, as she went to shake his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, believe me," Aburatsubo smiled, as he kissed Trista's hand. Trista blushed. "Forgive me if this sounds rude, but how does such a lovely lady come to be walking alone at night?"

Trista blushed some more, "Oh, I just left my friend whom I was walking home with. I only live a few blocks away."

"What a coincidence, so do I," Aburatsubo remarked. "Please, do me the honor of allowing me to walk you home."

Trista took his offered arm and smiled, "Why, certainly." 'I haven't seen a man this gallant is, oh, the last hundred years. I'd forgotten how much I liked them.'

When Aburatsubo left her at home he kissed her hand again. "I hope I see you again, Trista."

"So do I," Trista smiled. She waved good-bye and entered the house. When Amara and Michelle saw her, they assumed she was smiling because of Keiske.

On her way to class the next morning Trista saw Aburatsubo walking down the street. Trista ran and shouted, "Hi Aburatsubo!"

Aburatsubo instantly turned around. "Oh, Good morning Trista. Where are you off to?"

"I'm on my way to class," Trista smiled.

"Really? So am I. Would you like to walk with me?" Aburatsubo suggested.

Trista took his arm, "It would be my pleasure." The two strode off, arm in arm. They chatted all the way to the University. 'I've never felt this comfortable talking to someone before,' Trista thought. 'I must be careful, or I may accidentally reveal my power over time.' Though most people knew who the Sailor Scouts were, there were still some things they didn't know. Like how Sailor Pluto was in charge of the gate of time, and that Rini and the Asteroid scouts came from the future.

When they got to the University they had to go their separate ways. Before leaving Aburatsubo turned to Trista, "My classes are over around 5 o'clock. Would you like to get coffee or something with me afterwards?"

"Sure, I'll meet you at the coffee shop at 5," Trista agreed. They smiled and waved and headed towards their classes.

On her way there Trista bumped into Keiske. "Oh, hi Keiske."

"Hi Trista," Keiske said. "You get home all right last night?"

"Um-hum," Trista nodded. "In fact I meet this really nice guy named Aburatsubo. We're going to get coffee after class."

"Oh, that's nice," Keiske mumbled. When Trista started talking about Aburatsubo, Keiske had started to get a weird feeling. 'Why am I feeling jealous. It's not like we're dating or anything.' "Well, I have to get to class. I'll see ya around."

Trista nodded and waved. 'Odd, I wonder why he's in such a hurry today?' She shrugged and went to her own class.

That morning Rini had written a letter to her mother, telling her all about the party. She put extra emphasis on Trista and Keiske's doings. Then it was time to go off to school. She was looking forward to seeing all her friends again, especial Momo. To her surprise, and delight, Helios was waiting for her when she went downstairs.

"Good morning, Little Maiden," Helios said when he saw her.

Rini ran over to him, "Helios, what a great surprise. But you know I have school today."

"Yes, I know Rini," Helios assured her. "I just thought I'd walk you there."

Rini smiled. Helios had never walked her to school before. 'I wonder what Momo will think about this?' Rini grabbed her bag and put on her shoes, "Bye Bunny, Bye Darien!" then she and Helios started on their way.

Bunny and Darien smiled at each other. "I think Helios really missed Rini," Darien commented.

"Yeah, but I bet Rini can't wait for her friends at school to see him with her," Bunny laughed. "I wonder what she'll tell them?"

Darien shrugged, "I don't know. I bet she gets a lot of attention, now that people know who we are."

Luna jumped up to join them, "But remember, no one knows who _she_ is. They just know she's Bunny's relative."

"You're right Luna," Bunny agreed. "And if I don't get going soon, I'll be late for class."

As Luna and Darien watched Bunny get ready to go they couldn't help but remember her old dashes to school when they first meet. Back then Bunny hated school, but now she actually seemed to enjoy it.

"Well, I've got work after class today," Darien informed Bunny. "Think you can keep yourself out of trouble, 'till I get home Buns?"

"I think so," Bunny giggled. "Actually, I'm supposed to meet up with some of the girls later." Darien smiled. He had expected that answer. He gave Bunny a kiss good-bye and watched her leave for class. Then he started getting ready for his own class.

After her class Bunny meet up with Amy, Mina, Lita, Raye and Miaka. They had all decided to have a day without the guys. That was easy for Bunny and Miaka, because their husbands both had class and work. The others didn't know what their boyfriends were going to do. Luna and Artemis were both tagging along.

"So what should be do?" Amy wondered.

"We could go to the arcade," Lita suggested.

"Not me, I already used all my allowance," Mina explained.

"Well, that also cuts out the movies and the mall," Bunny sighed.

"Hey, I know," Miaka announced. "Let's go to Raye's temple. I haven't seen it yet."

Raye smiled, "Oh that's right you haven't. Sure, if the others want to."

"Yeah, sure," Amy, Lita and Mina agreed.

"Yeah, and then I can barrow some of your comic books Raye," Bunny laughed.

"You haven't changed a bit," Raye mumbled. They all headed off to the temple. When they got there, two crows came to greet Raye. "These are Phobos and Deimos," Raye explained. "They're kind of like pets." Miaka reached out her hand and pet Phobos. To everyone's surprise Phobos jumped onto Miaka's arm.

"I've never seen them do that before," Amy commented.

Raye shook her head, "Neither have I. They must really like you, Miaka."

They all went into Raye's room. As Raye and Lita went to make tea, Bunny attacked Raye's comic collection. "Look Miaka, she's got tons of comics. I read hers so I don't have to bother buying them," Bunny said.

Amy and Mina nodded. "Yeah, she used to read them during our scout meetings," Mina remarked.

"And during study buddies," Amy recalled.

By the time Raye and Lita returned, Bunny and Miaka were laughing over the comics. They all spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and trying to get the two girls to stop laughing so much.

Meanwhile, the four generals were at the park, trying to decide what to do. Though they wanted the girls to have fun on their own, they always got board without them. As they were pondering what to do Tasuki came up.

"Hey guys. Whatcha up to?" Tasuki greeted.

"Hi Tasuki," Jadeite answered. "Nothing much."

"So were are the girls? I don't think I've seen you without them," Tasuki teased.

Kunzite shot Tasuki a look, "They're off with their friends. We aren't_ always_ together."

Tasuki shrugged, "Whatever. I just don't see how you can always hang out with so many girls."

Zoisite looked at him, "Why not? What do you have against girls?"

"Nothing really. It's just that, whenever I get involved with them, I always end up getting beat up because of it."

"Oh, you mean by protecting them?" Nephrite asked. Tasuki nodded.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that with these girls," Kunzite assured him.

"Not unless you challenge Raye or Lita to a sparing match, that is," Jadeite joked.

The others laughed. Raye and Lita are both really good at martial arts. Tasuki and the generals decided to hang out for the rest of the day.


	8. Ch 6 Developments

**Chapter 6: Developments**

After her class Trista went to the coffee shop. To her delight Aburatsubo was already there, waiting for her. As she approached the table he was at he got up and held her chair out for her. _'_He is great. I wonder why guys like him are so few nowadays.' Trista thought. "So how was your class, Aburatsubo?" Trista inquired.

"It was fine," he responded, "but mostly I was thinking about seeing you again." Trista blushed and looked down into her coffee cup. Aburatsubo seeing this, smiled to himself.

Aburatsubo and Trista talked for over an hour, about anything and everything. Trista was more comfortable talking with Aburatsubo then she had ever been with anyone before. Nonetheless, Trista finally had to leave. "You see, it's my turn to cook dinner tonight," she explained.

"Well, at lest let me walk you home then," Aburatsubo insisted. Trista took his arm and they walked off. Though they didn't see him, Keisuke sees them. He quickly turns away, telling himself that he should be happy that his friend Trista had found a nice guy.

"So, do you live with your family?" Aburatsubo asked on their way to Trista's house.

"No, just some friends, Amara and Michelle, and a girl, Hotaru who we're rasing," explained Trista.

"Humm… Sailors Uranus, Neptune and Saturn, am I right? Sailor Pluto," deduced Aburatsubo.

Trista looked at him in surprise, "Oh, so you do know than. I couldn't be sure."

Nodding Aburatsubo said, "Yes, I've always been interested in the Sailor Scouts. I just never thought that I would… become friends with one."

"As you can see, we are just normal people. Just like everyone else," Trista assured him.

"Oh no, you are not like everyone else," Aburatsubo said, stopping and turning to her. "You are special. Very special, at lest to me." Aburatsubo tucked a piece of Trista's hair behind her ear.

Trista looked down and then into his eyes. Suddenly they were kissing. Startled Trista stepped back. "I'm sorry," Aburatsubo stammered, "I shouldn't of done that. Will you forgive me?"

"No, no it was fine," Trista blushed. "It just surprised me." She reached out and took one of his hands. "But I liked it."

Aburatsubo smiled and kissed her again. This time they separated because they herd footsteps. Trista looked up and was surprised to see they were in front of her house. The footsteps were from Hotaru, Jet, Pearl and Jade. 'Good thing they're to far away to see us,' Trista thought. She didn't want to introduce her friends to Aburatsubo by explaining who this guy was that she was kissing. Turning back to Aburatsubo she said, "I really do need to start dinner. Hotaru's bring friends over tonight."

Aburatsubo nodded, gave Trista one last kiss and walked off down the street. Trista went inside and started on dinner, and the four new comers had no idea what they'd just missed.

Bunny and Miaka walked home together. Both with a load of Raye's comics. "I wonder what Taka will think when he sees these," Miaka giggled.

"That you went on a crazy shopping spree," Bunny teased. "I'll bet Darien makes a comment about me laughing like a hyena while I read these." They laughed and then split up to go home.

When Bunny got home she was surprised that no one else was there. "Pearl went to Hotaru's for dinner tonight," Luna reminded her.

"Oh, that's right," Bunny remember. "Hey, why don't we start dinner for Darien?"

As Bunny said this the front door opened. "Only if your planning on making curry, otherwise, I wont eat it," Darien said as he walked in.

Bunny turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine then, I wont help you."

"But I really want curry tonight," Darien pleaded. They looked at each other and laughed, then went into the kitchen and made chicken curry.

"You know, it really surprises me that you can only cook curry," Luna admitted as they ate dinner.

"Yeah, I don't get it either, but somehow nothing else comes out right," Bunny sighed.

Darien smiled at her, "That's alright. It's one of the things I love about you Buns."

By the time they had finished cleaning up Pearl had come home. "Hi Bunny, Darien," she greeted them. "Did Bunny cook tonight?"

"How could you tell?" Bunny wanted to know.

"It was curry, and we only ever have curry if you cook," Pearl explained. "I'm kinda sorry I missed it."

"Did you have fun at Hotaru's?" Luna asked.

"Yup. Trista made pizza for us and Jade and Jet were making pictures on theirs with the toppings," Pearl laughed. They all sat down and talked about their day for a while. Finally Pearl made her way to her room, yawning, with Luna following right behind her.

"Are you tiered Buns?" Darien asked.

"Not really," Bunny answered.

"Me neither, lets read some more of The Universe of the Four Gods." The curled up together and read. However, when they got to the part were Tamahome and Miaka were sleeping by the lake they had to stop.

"Man, I never new that happened to Miaka," Darien declared.

"Me neither. But I'm not surprised that she doesn't want to talk about it," Bunny replied. "And look at what actually happened to Yui when she was first in the book. No wonder she feels bad about how she behaved." With all of this running through their heads they went to sleep.

"What are you talking about? You can't be serious. I'm the Priestess of Suzaku and you are only one of my warriors..." Bunny was confused. She was looking at Miaka and Taka, but Taka seemed different somehow. And she seemed to be in some old Chinese room.

"It's true Tamahome, I don't feel the same way about you. It was just puppy love, don't take it so seriously. Promise me that..." Tamahome? That was Taka's name in the book, Bunny remembered. That's it! She was watching a scene from The Universe of the Four Gods.

"Is there no choice...? I can't stand… to see him like this anymore… Is this the only way?" Miaka was looking at Bunny and Darien, but they were both dressed differently. Bunny was dressed like a sailor scout and Darien was dressed like a prince.

"Is this… the reason we were reborn...?" Miaka was shocked when she saw Bunny first kiss Darien and then stab herself with the crystal sword she was holding. Then she remembered how Bunny had told her about this. It was when the scouts had defeated Queen Metalia the first time.

Bunny and Miaka sat up in bed at the same time, somehow knowing that the other did so. Taka and Darien looked at them wondering what was wrong.

"Buns, what is it? Did you have another one of your dreams?" Darien asked, concerned.

Bunny nodded her head, "Um-hum, but this one was weird, I think I was seeing one of Miaka's memories, from inside the book." 'Miaka? Miaka… can you hear me?' Bunny thought. She had this feeling that Miaka would hear it.

'Bunny? Is that you?' Miaka answered.

'Yup. So how is this for weird, we can communicate through our thoughts, but why?' Bunny wondered.

'Yeah. And I just had the weirdest dream.' Miaka continued. 'I think I was seeing the time you killed yourself the second time.'

'No way. I just had a dream about the time Tamahome asked you to marry him, and you refused,' Bunny shared.

Darien was watching Bunny. She seemed to be having a conversation, inside her head. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "Buns… are you alright?"

Bunny jumped a little, "Oh Darien, yeah I'm fine. But you'll never believe this. Miaka and I can talk to each other in our minds."

Darien looked a little shocked, "Well, with all of your other powers it's not that surprising. But it's strange that it's Miaka and not one of the other scouts."

"That's true. I think we should get everyone together to talk about this," Bunny suggested.

"Good idea. How about we all meet here after your music lesson today?" agreed Darien.

Bunny relayed the idea to Miaka, who agreed to get all her friends there. Then Bunny got up and started to get ready for the day. When she went downstairs she was surprised to already see Rini up.

"Morning Rini. You're up early," Bunny greeted her future daughter.

Rini yawned and smiled, "Yeah, I don't really know why though. I just have this feeling that something is going to happen today."

Bunny poured herself a cup of tea, "Something already did happen today. Miaka and I can communicate mind-to-mind, we discovered this morning. So we're having a meeting today after my music class. Can you tell Helios and Hotaru please?"

"Sure, it's a good thing today is Saturday, so that we don't have school," Rini pointed out.

As they were talking Pearl, Luna and Diana came to join them. They explained what was going on to the new comers. Then they started to make breakfast and Bunny prepared to go to her music lesson. Rini got her communicator and contacted Hotaru and Helios and told them about the meeting. Then they started the grapevine of information… Helios would tell the generals, who in turn told the inner scouts, while Hotaru told the outer scouts and Jet and Jade. This system of information travel worked well for them, it meant that no one had to contact everyone.

Meanwhile, Miaka was on the phone with Yui, telling her about everything that was happening. She promised to tell Tetsuya, who would call Keiske. Then Miaka started to call the Suzaku warriors.

When Bunny got home from her lesson, Helios, Jet and Jade had already arrived. Next came Hotaru, Amara, Michelle and Trista. Amy, Zoisite, Raye, Jadeite, Lita, Nephrite, Mina and Kunzite all showed up together. Then Hotohori, Nuriko and Chiriko were followed shortly by Chichiri, Tasuki and Mitsukake. Yui, Tetsuya, Keiske, Miaka and Taka all came together, last. When they were all settled into the living room the meeting started.

Bunny looked around at everyone and sighed, "There sure are a lot of us now. Anyway, I don't know how much of what happened this morning any of you know. So, I'm just going to start at the beginning. Last night I had another one of my memory dreams."

"What memory was it this time?" Amy wondered.

"That's the weird thing," Bunny answered. "It wasn't one of my memories, but one of Miaka's."

"What!" Nuriko exclaimed.

"How could you dream one of Miaka's memories?" Amara inquired.

"That's not the strangest part," Taka replied.

Miaka nodded, "I know that Bunny has memory dreams all the time. And she has been reading The Universe of the Four Gods so she knows a lot about what happened to me. But I also had a memory dream, one of Bunny's memories."

This time there was stunned silence. Mina was the first to brake it, "So what were the memories?"

Miaka and Bunny looked at each other. 'Do you want them to know about it?' Bunny asked Miaka. 'I don't care about mine, they already all know about it'

'It doesn't matter. They all know at lest a little about it. And some of them have read about it.' Miaka responded.

"What are you two doing?" Hotaru asked.

Luna answered for them, "You'll find out about that next."

Bunny looked back at her friends, "Well, my dream was about when Miaka was still in The Universe of the Four Gods. It was just after the failed attempt to summon Suzaku. Taka, or rather Tamahome then, asked Miaka to marry him and Miaka had to reject him because of what Tai Itsukun told her."

The warriors of Suzaku looked at each other. They all knew by now what Tai Itsukun had told Miaka in their secret meeting after the blotched ceremony. But only those who had been reading the book at the time, and of course Miaka and Taka, knew what had happened before Miaka 'dumped' Tamahome back then. Hearing about it made Nuriko and Tasuki feel kinda guilty for teasing Tamahome back then.

After giving everyone time to absorb that information, Miaka told them about her dream. "I saw part of the Sailor Scouts first battle with Queen Metalia. When Bunny wanted to save Darien, but in the end had to stab herself with the crystal sword."

'It's called Silver Imperum Crystal,' Bunny informed Miaka.

"The Silver Imperum Crystal sword," Miaka corrected herself.

All the scouts knew about this. Some of them had even been there when it happened. But they still hated to be reminded of it. The Suzaku group had heard the scouts joke about almost dying in some of their battles, but none of them had realized that they were serious.

"Why are you two dreaming about such sad parts of each others pasts?" Pearl voiced the question on everyone's mind.

"We don't know," Bunny admitted.

"And there is more to what's going on," Diana reminded them.

"There's more?" Hotohori exclaimed in surprise.

'Ready? One three,' Bunny thought to Miaka… 'One… two… three...'

"We can speak to each other in our minds," Miaka and Bunny announced at exactly the same time.

Those who hadn't already heard this news just started at the two of them. The didn't seem to know what to make of this information.

"You're kidding" Keiske whispered.

"No way" was Jet's reaction.

"Why just her?" Zoisite wanted to know.

"That's amazing. No Da," commented Chichiri.

They all went on like this for about a minute or so. Finally they all just looked at Bunny and Miaka, as if they expected them to have an explanation for all that was going on.

Bunny shook her head, "We have no idea why this is happening."

"We just woke up this way," Miaka added.

Luna decided to make a suggestion, "Why don't we go ask your mother, Bunny? She's been able to help us figure out your weird dreams before."

"How could Mrs. Tuskino help?" Chiriko wondered.

"She doesn't mean that mother," Artemis commented.

Mitsukake looked confused, "Bunny has more then one mother?"

Bunny sighed, "Luna was talking about Queen Serenity. My mother back on the Moon."

The Suzaku group looked shocked and puzzled. They remembered hearing about Queen Serenity, but they hadn't really thought that they could communicate with her. Especially sense the Silver Millennium had been over 1,000 years ago, and Queen Serenity had died.

"How could you ask Queen Serenity about this?" Tetsuya asked.

"It's simple really," Lita explained. "We just go to the moon."

"Okay, I've heard you guys say that you go to the moon before, but I didn't think you were serious," Yui said. "Are you?"

The scouts nodded. "Bunny was the first to be able to do it. It was right after she… what Miaka dreamed about," Raye commented.

"Now it's really easy, because there are so many of us to lend power for the trip," Pearl added. "We visit her regularly."

"I'd love to be able to visit the moon," Miaka sighed.

Bunny looked at Luna, "Do you think we could bring them with us?"

Luna thought about it, "Actually, it shouldn't be a problem. Obviously most of them have some sort of power, so we would just have to teach them how."

"Do you really think it's possible?" Taka inquired.

"I agree with Luna," Artemis added. "The Suzaku Warriors have powers and Yui and Miaka do to becuase they are the Priestesses, so it should be fine."

"So all that's left is desiding when to go," Hotaru stated.

They all looked at Bunny, the time of the visit was usaly left to her. They were visiting her mother. Bunny thought for a moment, "The full moon is tommorrow, and that's the easiest time to go. But is that to soon?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Tommorrow sounds good to me," Michelle replied. All the others agreed.

Darien smiled, "All right then, we meet here at 8 pm tommorrow night, for our trip to the moon."


	9. Ch 7 Answers and Questions

**Chapter 7: Answers and Questions**

The next day went by rather quickly for Bunny and her friends. Everyone was excited to be visiting the moon. The Suzaku group could hardly believe that they were going to the moon. They all wondered how they would be travaling.

By quarter to eight that night everyone was at Bunny and Darien's house. It still astonished them, how many people were part of their "little group" of friends.

"So how does this work?" Chirko asked.

"Well, first we all need to stand in a circle, outside," Luna explained. Everyone went out into the backyard. When desining the gardens around their house, Bunny and Darien had left plenty of space for the Sailor Teleport.

They all stood in a circle: Bunny, Darien, Mina, Kunzite, Amy, Zoisite, Raye, Jedite, Lita, Nephrite, Rini, Helios, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, Yui, Chirko, Mitsukake, Tasuki, Chichiri, Nuriko, Hotohori, Taka, and Miaka, around: Pearl, Jade, Jet, Keisuke, Tetsuya, Luna, Artemis, Diana and Tama.

Rini looked at the circle, "Wow! There sure are a lot of us now. It's a good thing we don't have to go to the park to do this anymore." The other scouts laughed.

"Okay, now we all have to concentrate on getting to Mare Serenitatis," Artemis told the new comers.

"Mare Seren-a-whats-its?" Nuriko asked, puzzeled.

"Mare Serenitatis," Pearl repeated. "The Sea of Serenity. It's on the Moon."

"What a minite... You mean we're going to travel to a sea? Why do we want to land in water?" Taski demanded. The Suzaku group knew he was worried because he couldn't swim.

Amy smiled, "Don't worry, their's no water there now, it's all dried up."

"But isn't Serenity your name as a princess, Bunny?" Yui asked.

Bunny nodded, "Ah-huh. It's a family name, my mom and little Rini here are also named Serenity."

"So if you are all ready?" Diana asked, anxious to get started.

Everyone started to consentrate, thou the Suzaku group only had a vague idea of where they were going. As they all felt the power grow the ten scouts started to repeat "Scout Power" until sudenly they all said "Sailor Teleport" together. Then everyone was lifted into the air and the next miniute they were in space.

"This is amazing, No Da," Chichiri whispered.

"Everything looks so small from up here," Hotohori remarked.

The scouts were not surprised by the Suzaku group's remarks. Even though they made this trip semiregularly they still found the sights impressive. And then sudenly it was over, and they had all landed on the Moon, in Mare Serenitatis. As they did so the scouts all transformed into the outfits they woar during the Silver Millenium. Meanwhile, the Suzaku group all transformed into the outfits they woar during the sumaning ceremonies and Keisuke and Tetsuya were in traditional Japanese formal komonos.

"What are we wearing?" Taski wondered.

Yui looked around at everyone and then at herself, "Hey, this is the outfit from when I sumond Seriyu."

Taka was looking at the scouts, "Hey, you all look like princesses."

Bunny giggled, "We look like princesses because we are princesses, remember? And I guess I should have warned you that, for some reason, when we land here our cloths change. We all convert to the close we woar in the Silver Millenium. You must all be in your sumaning ceremony outfits."

"So Bunny, were's your mother?" Miaka asked.

Darien looked at Diana and Tama running to play, "Just follow those cats, they're heading for the Prayer Room."

They all fallowed Diana and Tama to the Prayer Room. As they entered the scouts heard the Suzaku group oh and ah at the Palace. Sudenly Queen Serenity apeared before them all.

"Hello daughter, it's nice of you to visit me," Queen Serenity smiled.

Princess Serenity steped foward, curtseid and replied, "It's good to see you again Mother."

The other princess came foward to curtsy and greet the Queen, while the Prince and generals bowed. Then Rini skipped foward.

"I'm glad to see you again Grandma Serenity," Small Lady Serenity giggled. She didn't get to visit the moon as often as the others.

The Queen opened her arms and Small Lady got a hug. "I'm glad to see you to, Small Lady." The Suzaku group were reminded of another nickname of Rini's. "But Serenity," Queen Serenity contiund, turning towards her daughter. "You seem to have brought some new friends with you today. And they aren't from our old kingdom."

Princess Serenity smiled, "No Mother, they aren't. Let me introduce to you, Miaka, the Priestess of Suzaku and her 7 celestial warriors, Taka, Hotohori, Noriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitskake and Chiriko, Yui the Priestess of Seriyu, her boyfriend Tetsuya and Miaka's older brother Keisuke." They heard a faint 'Meow' and Serenity looked down, "Oh, and this is Tama, Mitskake's cat." Tama went up to investigate Queen Serenity who though he was adorable.

"I don't think I've ever been around a cat that didn't talk before," Queen Serenity commented, "But I think Tama is wonderful. As to the Preistesses and their friends, I welcome you to the Moon Kingdom. It's an honor to meet the priestesses of such powerful gods."

Miaka and Yui looked at eachother, startled. "You know about Suzaku and Seriyu?" Miaka asked. Miaka had never been shy around royalty.

"Yes, I know of the Four Beast Gods of China. And very powerful gods they are indeed. As you are well aware of," Queen Serenity informed them.

Everyone one was a little shocked that Queen Serenity knew about the best gods. Though they had, on ocation, been summoned in the "real" world, most of them still thought of the gods as part of the old book. Apaprently they were more powerful then they had thought.

Queen Serenity smiled at Princess Serenity, "I understand that you and Prince Endymion have finally been married."

Serentiy and Endymion smiled at eachother and blushed slightly. "Yes mother," Serentiy resoponded. "And Miaka and Taka are recently married as well."

"Congraduclation," Queen Serenity cried. "But I'm sure you did all come up here just to introduce your new friends and tell me about the weddings, now did you."

"You are correct," Princess Mercury stated. "We have come for some advice."

Queen Serenity nodded, "I suspected as much. Tell me, what has happened." Everyone joined in telling the story of how Miaka and Bunny had meet and all the similaritys between them. The story progressed until they concuded with the girls new abity to speak mind to mind. "Hmmm... well, this ability may seem uncomen to you. But if you think back, it wasn't so during the Silver Millenium. I was wondering when it would develop amongst you again."

The scouts were shocked. They didn't remember anything about speaking mind to mind. But then, when they thought about it they couldn't say for certien that they always comunicated vocaly.

"So why was it Bunny, I mean Princess Serenity and Miaka who got this ability first?" Taka demanded. "Would it not have made more since if it was the Princess and one of her scouts?"

"This abilty requires the two people to be... how shall I explain this... The two people have to have the same way of thinking, maybe not all the time but atlest enough to alow the conection to be made," Queen Serenity explained. "From what you've told me Serenity and Miaka can act exactly alike. This alowed that connection to be made. Also they are both very powerful."

"But why did it develop now? Is there a reason they meet just before their weddings?" Chiriko asked.

"Well, that may have something to do with something I wanted to talk to you about, actually," Queen Serenity admited. "You see, I fear and old enemy may be trying to get into power again."

"An old enemy!" Princess Jupiter declared.

"Yes, he has tried to get power in the past and always been stopped. He changes his name constently so it would do you no good to ask. I have felt a desterbince in the powers latley, and was going to warn you. I believe that Miaka and Serenity meet now so they can defeat this enemy together," Queen Serenity explained.

"Do you know how this enemy will try to attack? No Da," Chichiri inquired.

Queen Serenity shook her head, "No I do not. I can tell you that he generally tries to get power by getting it from the inside. So be careful, he may not openly attack until it is to late."

They all stayed on the moon and discused this enemy for a while longer. Then they bid Queen Serenity goodbye and returned to earth. It was very early in the morning and everyone was tiered. However, instead of using Luna P to creat sleeping bags, all the guest were just put up in the guest rooms. They desided they would talk more in the morning.

When Bunny awoke she realized Darien was already up. After getting dress she went to find him, discovering he was already making breakfast. "Good morning. You started cooking early."

Darien laughed, "That's because I knew I'd have to deal with two bottomless pits today, you and Miaka."

Bunny yawned, "I got to little sleep last night to respond to that. But I'm warning you..." Bunny gave Darien a look that told him not to tease her when she's tiered.

Slowly everyone awoke and came down to breakfast. It proved a good idea for Darien to have started cooking early, for both Miaka's and Bunny's appitites lived up to their reputations. While they ate they discused their new enemy.

After a while Rini said, "If we are going to fight, mightn't it be a good idea for me to get my scouts? Not that we really need anymore people, but they'll be sad if we leave them out."

"There are even more scouts?" Hotohori pondered. "How many of you are there?"

"Only four more," Mina replied.

"Yes, and they are Rini's scouts in the future," Michelle added. "They just come to the past to train because it's so peaceful in their time."

Bunny smiled at Rini, "If you want to invite the Asteroid Scouts back then you may. I know you have fun when they are here."

"I really should go and inform my mother of what's going on," Rini reasoned. She turned to Trista, "Puu can I have a key to the fourth demenion please?"

Trista nodded and smiled, and handed Rini a small key, "Be careful Small Lady."

The Suzaku group was very confused about what was going on. The others explained that the key Trista gave Rini alowed her to go into the fourth demetion and, thus, travel through time. This reminded them that Sailor Pluto was the gaurden of time.

They all acompanied Rini into the gaurden. After saying goodbye to everyone Rini ran into the middle of the cleared circle, where they'd been last night, and held the key in the air. After reciting the incantaion Rini rose into the air and disapeared into the fourth demention.

Rini arrived and quikly walked, reminding herself that a princess did not run, to the parlor to look for her mother, Neo-Queen Serenity. When she found her the all the scouts were with her. Rini greated everyone, doing honors to Neo-Queen Serenity's tutoring. Then Rini explained about what had been happening in the past. Neo-Queen Serenity agreed to alow the Asteroid Scouts to acompany Rini, which pleased them all. Rini stayed at the Crystal Palace for most of the day, enjoying being home agian. However, she soon returned to Bunny and friends because the Asteroid scouts wanted to meet all the new friends, having only meet Miaka, Taka, Yui and Tetsuya at the wedding.

When Rini returned their was the normal happy greating between Bunny and Rini. However, they desided to wait until the next day to introduce the Asteroid scouts to everyone.


End file.
